New Beginnings
by Tydacat
Summary: Tom is captured, and Weaver returns to the 2nd Mass. Hal and Ben come together for Matt. Slash Hal/Ben. R&R!
1. Drunken Revelations

Chapter 1- A Sad Day

Weaver returned to the 2nd Mass with bad news, especially for us, Hal, Matt and me. It turns out that the Skitters took my father in a beamer and flew off. Panic, fear and sadness surged through my body, and I took a step back. Sudden Hal`s arm was on my should giving me the support I needed and I leaned against him, while Matt hugged me from the front crying softly. I saw Hal nodding and passing through the motions as we were told, a single tear slipped down his face. He cleared his throat and then said "We should head back to the med bus guys,"

Anne was there when the story was told and she was shell shocked. Completely floored by the news of my Dad's capture, Anne turned to Matt. She took Matt's hand and walk with him back to the med bus, while Hal and I walk back a bit slower. I turned to Hal whom was in deep thought and frowned. I pulled him to the side of Weaver's tent.

"Hal, don't shut down on us. What's going on in your dumb jock head?" I started carefully looking into his eyes and gauging his emotions, "Let me in, because we need to band together for Matt."

Hal nodded and shook his head, "I just don't believe he's gone. This is the first time since the start of the invasion he won't be returning to us. What are we going to do without him?" He spoken quickly as the fear and sudden realization came to him.

"Hey!" I shouted at him and he stopped to look at me. "We are going to band together. For Matt, for you, and for me. We are gonna work this out. If you start freaking out, I am going to and then Matt has no one, except maybe Anne, but she's basically are only medical staff and cannot take that burden. Promise me you not going to shut down. I can't do this without you."

Hal's eyes widen at my words and nodded, then blinked. He nodded again and gestured towards the med bus, "We should go be with Matt right now, he needs us."

I hummed in agreement with him and tossed my arm around his should giving him the support to start deal with our loss. We crossed the short clearing that was littered with soldiers and civilians, guns and trucks, supplies and tents till we arrived at the med bus. I could hear Matt crying inside already and retracted my arm from Hal, while rushing into the med bus. I had a weak spot for Matt; No kid should have to grow up in this environment, ever. I took a seat beside Matt, pulling him in and holding him tightly. Hal walked up into the med bus, hugging Anne softly whispering little words back and forth, while I did the same for Matt.

I eventually calmed Matt down, and went for a nap in the back of the bus, Hal was excused from duty for a few days, so we brought Matt back to our tent. Getting him into bed and pulling the cover over his body I frowned. Everything seemed so bad right now. As the day went on word got out about Tom, and soldiers and civilians alike offered words to sooth Hal and I, but they didn't help or bring dad back. At lunch time Hal and I sat in the back of the eating area.

"So, what's our plan?" I asked gingerly over a bite of soup, looking up at my troubled older brother.

"Well, I am going to take the next few days to secure our tenting arrangement, and mourn this with you guys. Then I am gonna train a bit." Hal offered a slight smile and took a bite of his soup, when Maggie sat down beside me.

"I heard about your father guys, I am really sorry for you guys. Tom was a great man, excellent fighter for a professor and if you guys need anything let me know. Anyways I gotta bring Sarah some chow, so I'll catch ya later." She shoulder squeezing my shoulder slightly and leaving the table.

She was fairly beautiful herself. Luscious, long blond hair, calming brown eyes and a fair face. Then you got to know her and her personality is a bit hard to get past, but she's a great person. If it wasn't for her I may have never got back. After she left Hal and I finished our lunch, bring our dishes back to the weeks dishwashers and picked something up for Matt. Heading back to the med bus, we saw Anne crying softly by Matt which made a ping of sadness inside of me. I had caught a few sights of her and my father together, and I am pretty sure they were dating, but didn't want to say anything because of how soon we lost our mother.

"Are you alright Dr. Glass" I asked coming up to the bench she was seated on, putting my hand on her shoulder. She shook a bit harder with sobs, shook her head.

"No I am not alright right now." She said looking at Hal and I. "There's something you guys should know about. Your father and I were starting to see each other. I know it is really soon and sudden and right after your mother's death, but I thought you guys had a right to know."

As I heard her confirm my suspicions, I pulled her in for a tight hug as she broke down in my arms. Hal took this time to wake Matt and get him to eat his lunch. Matt woke with a bit of a frown but accept the food and Hal sat down on the other side of the bus, across from Anne and me.

"When were you gonna tell us?" He asked feeling a bit uncomfortable and it showed.

"Well not for a while because it happened just before he left to find Weaver. He told me to look out for you guys in case he didn't make it back. He-"Anne started but a fresh wave of tears flowed out before she could finish. "He was supposed to come back."

Hal nodded and thought about it. "Well I am glad that it happened Anne, I can't expect Dad to be sad and alone forever, and you're amazing. Plus in the midst of this chaos if you can find someone special or something special, you just can't wait. For the record, I am absolutely sure we would have taken the news fine, you've kinda already moved into the mother like position."

I smiled at Hal for being so understanding and placed a gentle kiss on Anne's head. I wiped a tear from her face and said, "I have a deal for you Anne." She looked up at me and nodded. "We will take care of each other, check in and that stuff. We will add you to our tent that way you can watch over Matt while Hal and I can't and you have a safe place to get away from the med bus. We are all we have right now, so we need to watch out for each other. How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely." Anne smiled and began recomposing herself. Wiping the few straggling tears from her face and nodded her head. "Well I think I need some lunch, Matt wanna come with me to the eating station to finish lunch and put our dishes away?" she purposed to the disheartened little man.

"Yeah that would be nice," Matt said with a sad smile as he thought of how his father was the one to usually eat lunch with him.

Hal and I waved to them as they left the bus and I turn to Hal. "Come over here Hal," I watched him lift his body and shuffled across the bus, taking a seat with a huff. "You did a good job of being understanding, with Anne just now. You've matured, more than I thought you would ever." I said with a laugh, which struck a smile from Hal.

It surprised me as the thought ran through my head, '_gosh, that smile is hot_' and I blushed suddenly, and then looked down quickly. Hal looked up as I looked down and I panicked a bit. Snapping out of the stupor and recomposing myself, I looked at him. We shared another smile and laughed a bit.

"I think we should do something for Matt tonight, ya know, easy him into the fact dad isn't coming bac-" Hal attempted to finish what he was saying when I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't say that Hal. Do not say that." I said feeling the tears build in my eyes. "I came back; you found me and rescued me. Dad may not be here but Weaver said he wasn't dead before they captured him. Do not give up hope on him, because you didn't with me and haven't for Karen, so you won't for Dad alright?" I reasoned knowing a struck a nerve in him, as I saw his eyes glisten with the threat of crying.

"That makes it all worse Ben." Hal wiped at the offending tears, as I looked at him more confused. "I saw her. I saw her when we went for the recon on the Skitter building. Christ."

I opened my mouth in disbelieve. '_Holy shit. Hal…' _I thought as that would have been extremely painful as from what I understood and gather they were dating and getting fairly close. It didn't help that while harnessed, I was the one who took her away from him. Unwilling a tear escaped and I was overcome with remorse. "I am so sorry I took her from you, you know that right?" I lowered my head ashamed that I had not control of myself with the harness and was merely a puppet for the Skitters.

Hal started to loss his composure and shook his head, "Ben it is not your fault. You had no idea what you were doing. I don't blame you at all, look at me. It is NOT your fault." He said staring into the baby blue globes and nodded as I nodded back.

Next thing I knew Hal leaned in and pulled my into a heart racing hug, which after a second I eased into the embrace. After a couple minutes he pulled away and I let him go. I sat there for a minute of silence and then said "Nature's calling, I'll be right back."

Hal smirked and nodded, I on the other hand made a quick retreat out of the med bus. Once outside I found a nearby bush and relieved myself, while analysing what the random thought about Hals' smile meant. I'd seen millions of times over our life, but why did it stick out now? '_Maybe it has something to do with the harness spikes… I freaking hope so,_' I thought and calmed myself as I got closer to the med bus, climbing into it quietly.

I was going to announced my arrive, but I saw Hal. Hal was lying on his back stretching his body out and his shirt went up as his hand went, my eyes follow the chiseled skin as it appears. My mouth fell open in an "oh" and I snapped back right before Hal sat back up. I fought back a blush and looked at him. "Shall we go solidify the tenting arrangements?" I asked.

Hal shook his head, "I got it, and you go take some time for yourself." He said standing up. Squeezing my shoulder he left the med bus. Taking a breath of air, I decided to head to our tent for a nap, well to clear my head. Crossing the clearing to the tent I frowned at the thought going on in my head.

'_Why did Hals' smile suddenly become __attractive?__ What does __that __mean?__ What will it mean, and how is that gonna affect me, him and Matt. Incest is wrong. What __are my feelings__ for __Hal?__ DO I have feelings?_' I thought for a good hour on these subjects. It kept spinning me around in a loop of confusion. Maybe it was just the fact he rescued me. Maybe I just don't see myself as part of the family anymore and want to get close to being a part of it again. I sighed loudly and gave up pushing the thoughts away. I heard Anne approaching with Matt and I shook my head, regaining my composure.

Anne opened the flap to enter the tent and I smiled at her and Matt as they entered. "Hal is talking the Weaver bout the tent situation, and I came back here to rest a bit." I said and she nodded, "How was lunch little man?" I asked looking at Matt who seemed to be in better spirits now.

"It was difficult, because usually Dad took me for lunch; it was really the only time he was on duty." Matt said frowning and I gestured him over for a hug. "I know it is hard, but we gotta stay strong for Dad, he wouldn't want us to be sad all the time." I replied to him holding him tightly.

Anne smiled at us and she said, "I have an idea Matt, why don't we go do some drawing tonight with Hal and Ben. It makes help us come to terms with you Dad's abduction." A tear escaped her eyes, and I thought, '_God see really like him,_' and after that I wondered, '_Wonder if Hal would ever thing that way about me?_'

I shook my head slightly and smiled at Anne. "That sounds like a great plan Anne. Maybe right after dinner? Come back here and draw for a bit?" I purposed to her and she nodded back saying, "I'll go get the paper and drawing utensils now, so can get right to it."

She left the tent quietly and I turned my focus to small boy in front of me. "So Matty, how about I read some Harry Potter to you? We never finished the last book before the invasion." I said and he nodded.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Hal returned half an hour after I started reading to Matt, he smiled at us, and flopped into his bed to listen. We covered five chapters before the dinner call was made. Anne had come to get us and dropped the night's activities off when she did.

Crossing the camp towards the eating station, Hal and I went to grab four plates of dinner, while Anne and Matt got a table. I looked up at Hal hesitantly, not trusting myself and asked, "How did it go? With Weaver and the tent arrangements?"

Hal looked into my eyes and smiled, I looked down to grab some cutlery and successfully avoid his gaze. "It went great, he actually said it freed up space to condense some of you tents for other things. So what are we doing later tonight anyways?"

"Oh that, Anne thought we should do some drawing to help with Dad going missing. I suggested that we could spend the night doing it." I replied, looking at him as he got the last bowl on his tray and we head back to the table Anne and Matt secured.

While Hal dished out the food, Maggie came and sat down with Sarah, filling the table up and saying, "Howdy boys and Anne. We thought we'd come give you guys some company, Minus the fake feelings." Maggie smiled at Sarah, who blushed.

"Maggie, this is gonna be blunt, but are you and Sarah dating?" Matt asked loudly, causing a few gasps from others in the area. Hals' eyes widened and I smiled at the observant little boy.

"Matt you shouldn't asked that sort of stuff," Hal reprimanded Matt who look a bit dejected.

"Hal shut up. I can answer this question." Maggie stated, as a slight blush ran up her face. "Matty, I am dating Sarah. Don't ask me how it happened, but it did and I am fine with that."

I laughed at this, and Maggie pulled me in for a side hug. Hal cleared his throat and said, "Wait, when did you start liking girls? I thought you were straight."

"I was alive before the invasion with my own history you idiot, and for your information I am bisexual. Only recently I have not been finding guys as attractive as I did." Maggie said, grimacing a little. From what I gather about her, Pope's brother or gang had raped her when they found her, which I can't blame her for the loss of attraction after that.

"What does bisexual mean?" Ask Matt as he tried to understand what it meant. I smiled at him, feeling like I should throw in some sense to him. "Well Matt, you know how Mom and Dad liked each other, while because they were a girl and boy that made them straight. Bisexual means that Maggie here likes both boys and girls, but she's recently not been liking boys, so we can classify her as a lesbian, because she likes girls."

"I think I understand." Matt said with a smile, "Does that make her Sarah's babies' other mom?"

"Depends how they feel about it, but eat up so we can have the strength do draw before bed." Hal supplied getting the feeling that, even though Maggie adored Matt, She was getting annoyed but the questions.

Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence after that and Hal offered to take the dishes to the station to be washed. I got up and hugged Maggie and Sarah waving at them, while Anne started to head back to the tent with Matt. When Hal returned I looked at him he looked confused and I shook my head.

"You couldn't tell she was bi?" I asked astonished at Hals' innocence in the romantic side of humans.

"Yeah, I mean before Karen, I hadn't really done a serious relationship with anyone or even thought about that stuff. I was always working on making sure I could keep up in Lacrosse." Hal said blinking.

"Huh, it may be just me but are you may be confused of your sexuality?" I asked teasingly and to my surprise Hal nodded. "I didn't mean that in a rude w- way just so you know."

"I know, like I said I never really thought of it, Karen and I developed over our scouting missions and that sort of stuff. I liked it, but I am not sure where I sit in the whole scale of things like that." Hal said perplexed, "What about you? Where do you fail math geek?"

I thought for a moment and said, "I think I am bi as well, but I lean towards guys more? So not gay, but not straight. Ya know?"

Hal looked at me in a funny way; I looked at him confused and then a bit afraid. "What's going on in your mind Hal?" I asked, unsure of what he may say.

"I kind of had a feeling you would be exactly that. Were you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Hal asked wondering if I was choosing to be bisexual because of the invasion.

"Eventually I would have let them know. I just needed a few years to get used to the idea, but it doesn't seem overly important of what you are into right now, because while if you can find something or someone special, you just can't wait. Right?" I said quoted Hal from earlier and he smirk at me. I blushed and thanked god it was dark enough Hal couldn't see.

Hal laughed at the quote and shook his head as we neared the tent. I could hear Anne setting up as we got closer and I was kind of anxious to draw. I liked doing it in school and besides math; I was a fairly good artist. Hal opened the flap to the tent and gestured me to go in, so I did and felt eyes following me as I slipped inside.

I laughed at the expanse of supplies on the makeshift table. Apparently Anne raiding the JFK`s art room, because the 2nd Mass acquired some things we didn`t have. Not that I wasn`t happy, I was actually dying to paint and now we had canvases, high quality paint and decent brushes. A smile grew from ear to ear.

"Anne did my Dad tell you about my art fetish?" I asked grinning at her as she noticed my happiness, and smiled back.

"He may have mentioned a few things about it. Said if you tried you'd probably make it as a decent painter." She smiled at me, taking a canvas and passing it to me.

"I already know what I am doing, so I am going to get started." I proclaimed, grabbing a pencil and starting a rough sketch of my Dad's face as I remembered him before the invasion.

Hal laughed at my antics knowing exactly what I was going to paint as I told him as I was recovering from the harness that I want to paint our family before the invasion. "Yeah Ben is a genius with a paint brush, if the invasion didn't occur he'd probably be getting into and art show about now right? The divisional art show was this week right?" Hal asked me and I hummed in agreement with my thoughts of the painting, completely oblivious. "He is gonna sit there for the next, maybe six hours and just go at that canvas. I used to stop by his art class and watch him through the windows."

"Wait. What?" I asked thrown out of focus by the idea of Hal watching me paint in school. My face colored and thankfully I was looking at the canvas, otherwise they'd of all seen the deep blush across my face.

"Sometimes during school I'd watch you paint, Dad didn't like me skipping classes, but it was too good to pass up. You've got mad passion with a brush." Hal smiled warmly, and I turned, blushing and shook my head.

"Okay dumb jock." I replied lamely, unable to think of anything intelligent to come back with.

"Deny it all you want, you know it is true." Hal said confidently and I shook but head knowing he was right about it all. I heard multiple utensils on paper and knowing they were all not focusing on me, I fished a paint pallet out. I began with a brown tan color as the background color, fairly light so Dad's dark brown hair would stick out a bit more.

Even strokes across the canvas and sparing as much paint as I could, so that I'd be able to continue to paint while I wasn't too busy and or got bored. I smiled as I completely lost contact with Anne, Hal and Matt, going inside to the picture of Dad pre-invasion and express it on the canvas. After the base coat was done, using some drying techniques I learned in class, I dried it quickly so I could start building up from the initial layer.

People in art class thought I had a bazar method of painting. I began with bone structure, knowing the height and width of a person helped me gauge their proportions, but then again if the class had been listening, I was doing it correctly. After that I just build the layers up, bones to skin, clothes to face details, then fine-tuned all the extras and added the shadows as needed.

I was surprized that in over an hour and a half I had completed the painting. I actual put everything down and critiqued it to see if I was actually missing something. "Holy crap." I murmured and was astonished at the pace I painted at, which got attention of the others.

I heard Anne gasp, it seemed as if she was rather shocked at how well done it was. Hal stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Told yeah you were a passion driven painter, and holy fuck. That's so realistic Ben." Hal swore at the detail that I put in the painting, "Where's the photo?" He asked.

"Uh, no photo, just memories of Dad pre-invasion." I replied to Hal and Matt found his way to my waist, hugging me tightly. I smiled at Anne as she couldn't help but have tears for the man Tom was before all this devastation.

"Gosh, you'd think I'd be out of tears." She laughed, letting me know they were tears of happiness. Hal rubbed my shoulders soothingly and pressed his forehead against my head. I leaned into him instinctively, and then Matt said, "I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Alright were gonna clean up quickly and let yeah sleep, kay buddy?" Hal said lifting his head and giving my shoulder a squeeze before moving to pack up the supplies. I moved to the paint tubes I was using, closed them and handed them off to Anne.

"Ben go wash up, you've got paint from your throat to your forehead." Anne said smiling and I blushed, replying "Yeah after I get going, paint tends to get going everywhere to. I'll be back, or are we gonna move to the med bus cause no one's wounded and we won't disturb Matt there?" I purposed and Anne nodded.

I grabbed the brushes and pallets I used and brought them to the cleaning station to clean up. Getting them washed first I finally looked into the mirror someone hung and laughed at myself. I had streak of all shades of brown, tan, white, black and green from where my t shirt stopped to my forehead. I never really noticed how passionate I was while painting and now I knew. I took some soap and rubbed at the paint on my face, scratching gently at the partially dried areas.

It took five minutes or so to get the paint all off, but I smiled at my clean face after. I felt refreshed and at peace as I cross the dim clearing. As I approached the med bus, I saw Anne had hung my painting already and I smiled at how it turned out. I walked up into the bus and saw a curious sight. Anne was sitting with Hal, waiting for me it seemed.

"What's up guys?" I asked getting a bit self-conscious with them staring at me.

"I had an idea." Anne started with a small smile, "I don't think your Dad would approve but given the circumstances, I'm going to allow it."

Hal smiled as a pristine bottle of vodka was revealed, I snorted. "How did you manage that Anne?" I asked intrigued at how she came by it.

"Before we left the city I and got with the 2nd Mass, I grabbed it for when I could use a break." Anne said with a small smile, "I think we could all use a break right now. Do you agree?"

"Yeah sure, the issue is I've never had alcohol and so I have no idea what my limit is," I replied slightly daunted at the fact I couldn't afford to be drunk around Hal at this point and time. "As long as you stop me before I get piss drunk I think I should be fine, I hope."

Hal grinned and I could tell this was going to be bad, very, very bad. Anne pours a bit of the vodka in what I believed to be a shot glass. "Alright Ben, this isn't no easy shit. It is going to burn going down, but you'll like the feel after. Anyways, just take it and shoot it back. Open your throat and let it down. Baby it and you won't have a good experience." Anne explained and demonstrated as Hal shot his back.

I gulp as I pull the suddenly heavy glass up, opened my mouth and shoot it back. I swallowed harshly as it burn all the way down, leaving my stomach feeling warm and I was surprized. "That's wasn't that bad at all." I proclaimed and Hal fist bumped me.

Anne set us up with another round of shots and I took this one much more confidently. It burned like hell but things were looking up and I was beginning to feel fuzzy. "Why do I feel like a fuzzy teddy bear Anne?" I asked looking at her.

"That's because the vodka is taking effect." Anne smiled, and laughed as she lined up another set of shots. "Okay, this one we're gonna toast your Dad."

Anne cleared her throat and holds her glass up and Hal and I mirrored her as she said, "Here to Tom, we wish you a safe time and a safe return to us." We clinked our glasses and shot those back.

The next line of shots was poured, and I decided to make a toast, "To all the people who have fought and were lost, too the people fighting now and to the future with no Skitterss." I slurred a bit, and we clinked glasses again.

After the next round was poured Hal made the toast, "To good company, possible love, and a bright future." We once more clinked glasses and shot them back.

"I think I am really drunks," I stated leaning back laughing hard, and the others laughed as well.

"One more for the road then you guys go off to the tent." Anne said she poured the last round. "I'll be there shortly."

We shot them back and waved to Anne. Exiting the med bus wasn't too bad but without hand rails I found it was very difficult to walk, "Hal. HAL! Help me get back, or I'll just sleep on the ground." I slurred trying to find out where he was.

"Ben be quiet, it is one in the morning man." Hal said as he weaved his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his side. I blushed at this, as we trudged to the tent. We were almost there when I tripped on a stump, pulling both Hal and I down.

Looking up I saw two widened chocolate brown eyes looking back into mine with equally terrified expressions. I swallowed audibly and trying to imagine what we looked like at this very moment and blushed hard, know it was a very compromising position. Hal had fallen between my legs, landing flush against my chest and his arms pinning my head in place. I wanted to say something before I got aroused and all hell broke out, but then I gasped.

Hal was turned on. Hal, my brother was getting hard while on top of me. '_holymotherfuckingshit_' I thought as Hal took a deep breathe, blowing it out and I groaned as it tickled down my neck. I looked up at him again and didn't realize Hal's face descending towards his, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes shot open to see if he was actually there or if it was a dream or something, but Hal had just kissed me.

He looked at me and smiled, going back in for another kiss. This time it was a bit more aggressive and I went with it, I mean how many opportunities, do you get in this type of world to be with your true love. He kissed me several more time and I got brave by poking his lips with my tongue, which he greedily took.

Hal asserted his dominance over me by pinning my arm above my head and exploring my mouth, like one might a cave for treasure. I moan sift at the swipes across my mouth and the taste of Hal. Maybe it as the vodka, but it was orgasmic in all senses. Hal pulled away suddenly gasping for breath and I found myself doing the same. '_He__ also takes my breath away, good lord._' I thought as I looked at slightly afraid of the next part.

Hal smiled at the sight of me all flushed and smirked, "We should probably get to the tent, would want to get Anne worried." He said in a cool tone, and I opened my mouth to say something, but nodded instead. Hal pulled me up, pulling me in for one last searing kiss. I saw stars, it was so overwhelming. It was probably a good thing he was holding me in place, because I was sure I would have plummeted to the ground.

We staggered towards the tent and found Anne along the way. "Anne," I whispered, giggling a bit, which caught her attention. "Thank you, tonight's been amazzzin" I slurred and smiled.

"You guys are just getting back to the tent now? It's been an hour!" Anne said bewildered, but smiling nonetheless.

"Ben fell, and passed out on the floor," Hal lied, as I blushed deeply because that wasn't what had occurred. "It took a while to get him up and moving again."

"As long as you are okay then everything is good." Anne smiled at the image of me falling, "But we got to get to bed now."

We nodded and followed her back to the tent. She held the flap open and I decided to army crawl into the tent. Hal laughed and Anne shook her head. Once inside Anne shut the flap and sealed it for the night. I got up and did a cartwheel over to my bed, then sat down feeling accomplished. Hal shook his head at me and then asked "Are you functional enough to get undressed and into bed boy wonder?"

I looked at him with a challenge in my eyes daring him to try, but laughed and said, "I just did a cartwheel drunk Hal, I can manage undressing I think." I stood carefully, pulling my shirt over my head, and lost my balance. Luckily Hal foresaw this and was to make sure I didn't fall and hurt myself.

"I think I am just gonna help you." Hal said, as his breathing elevated a bit and he pulled the shirt off my head. I gasped at the cold air and goose bumps covered my exposed skin. Hal put his warm hand on my chest, pushing me back onto my bed slowly and the both of us were locked in a trance starring at each other. His hand drifted down my chest, where it meet his other hand and worked the button of my pants open.

Hal's eyes flickered up from where his hands were to my eyes and back down. I flushed again and lifted my butt so we could slip the jeans off. Hal stared down at me, boxer-clad and I sat up to look at him. I pulled his shirt off over his head, and tossed it on his cot. Untying the utility belt on Hal's waist, which was discarded on the floor and Hal smirked at my shaking hand. I fumbled with his belt, so aware of every movement that happened around us. Hooking my fingers in the belt loops I pulled the offending jean down, pulling Hal on top of me in the process again.

I gasp at the weight that was suddenly on me, but Hal just kicked off his shoes and pants. He wormed the blankets from under us and pulls them over us. Then he kissed me hard and demanding, I responded likewise unable to not response it that fashion. Our tongues danced and I stifled groans as Hal playfully bite at my lower lip.

I gasp loudly as Hal rutted his rock solid cock into mine and my vision went white, brain just shut off. I had no control in my body, Hal moved from my mouth down my cheeks to my neck. He slide in behind me and I gasped again.

"Shhhh, little brother, don't wake them." Hal cooed at me, as his hand delicately danced down my body and past my boxers, gripping my manhood. I whined at this and he started to pump slowly, as he rubbed in between my ass cracks. He groaned in my ear and I shivered.

As he began increasing the speed of both his thrust and strokes, I could tell he was at his edge like me. He groan as I did, both spilling your seed in our boxers. I smiled and blushed at the wetness on my back. Hal came down from his cloud nine, and got comfortable. "You had nightmares, alright?" Hal spoke quietly, pressing a kiss into my shoulder. "We will talk tomorrow."

I laid there being extremely cautious of my spikes and eventually found rest. My dreams were warm, and happy. Hal was in my dreams, and he was happy. We were happy, and together. He kissed me tenderly and took my hand leading me into what our life should have been.


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, just the plot.

In the morning after Ben woke slowing, smiling as there was warm arms around his waist and hot breath tickling down his spine. He glanced around the room, not surprized to see that both Anne and Matt were out of the tent. Looking at the watch he smiled as in was 8:30 am. He wiggled a bit to stir Hal from his Dreamland. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Ben said quietly, suddenly getting a massive headache and groaned. "Think I'm hung-over…"

Hal snorted at him, pulling him closer, "You are so warm." He sighed happily, "How'd you sleep?" He asked wondering about his brother night after he'd dozed off.

"It took me a bit, I was afraid I'd scratch you with my spikes, but after I got into a position that'd damage you the least, I slept like a baby." Ben replied, flipping his body around to face Hal, whom had a grin smeared across it.

"I didn't even notice them," He chuckled and leaned forward so our noses were touching. "We're not drunk anymore, but I'll like to kiss you." He said as Ben crashed their lips together opening his mouth to let Hal inside.

The kiss was heated for a few seconds till someone cleared their throat. Panic spread through the boys and they separated, Ben gulped. "I came by to give you give some hung-over cure" Anne said, the boys not seeing the smile on her face, "You can continue once I am gone." She said handing the blushing boys some Tylenol, quickly retreating after they'd taken the medicine.

Ben looked over blushing a bit and smiling, "I think that was approval in a slight way?" He chuckled, closing back in on Hal. Who nodded and fell back in, pushing his lips over Ben's feverishly. Small moans emitting from Ben, as Hal nibbled at his lower lip and caused Ben to open his mouth. Hal wasted no time to explore the cavern and groaned at the taste of Ben.

Ben fought against Hal's tongue for a minute or too, eventually giving in as Hal's hand snaked its way to his arousal. Breaking the kiss briefly, Ben groaned, "Not fair." Hal was having no of it though, nipping at Ben's neck to shut him up. "Shush you." He whispered into Ben's ear, licking the shell and then nibbling on the lobe.

Ben shuddered against Hal's evil work, thrusting into the heavy palm and cocking his head away from Hal so there was more flesh to be teased. He groaned as Hal doubled his effort to taste every inch of skin exposed to him, sucking bruises into Ben's neck and occasionally nipping the sensitive skin. "Careful Hal, I'd have to be in public at some point eventually," Ben chocked out, which prompted Hal to suck harder at his neck.

"Good, people should know your mine." He spoke gently to Ben kissing the marked neck. He moved around the blanket, getting on top of Ben and smiling as he removed his hand. Ben's legs moved to cradle Hal's body and keep him locked in line with his body.

Small gasps from both boys as the first thrust was delivered, Ben tossing his head back and a strangled moan slipping past his lips. "Too much clothes," He pants out, wanting to feel skin on skin contact.

"Lift your hips," Hal gritted out, back up slightly to work the pants and boxer's down Ben's legs. After he laid back into Ben and put his weight into him so, he could shuck his clothing off. Lowering back down to the warm body under him, simultaneous groans sputtered from each boy.

The feeling of raw skin on skin contact was over whelming both of him, the gentle glide of their hard cocks and caress of rough palms. The hard suck and gentle nip of Hal's lips had Ben arching into the taller boy and moaning wantonly. The noises only encouraged Hal to go at Ben more feverishly and he sped up groaning as the friction increased.

A sharp bite to the collar bone had Ben whisper sweet nothings and a tweak of his nipples made him cum. Hal groaned as the spasms were unexpected, but nonetheless very pleasing. He continued sliding into Ben, who whimpered at Hal.

"H- Hal," Ben panted out and looked down at his still hard cock. "Can I try something?" He asked, mesmerized at the sight of the long hard shaft. Hal rolled off of Ben, pulling the younger boy with him. Once Ben was on top of Hal, he putting his hands behind his head and relaxed, "Go ahead little one," He mused.

Ben slid down Hal's legs, so that his face was lined up with the twitching hard manhood. Releasing a hot breath on it and lifting it up, Ben smiled at Hal. He'd zoned right in and watched every little moment, like he might die if he didn't watch.

Ben licked up the engorged shaft, lapping the pre-cum at the top and lift himself to a point where he could descend down the length. He locked eyes with Hal, and then lowered his wet heat onto the manhood. Watching Hal's eyes roll back and his head fall back on his pillow, Ben moaned in satisfaction.

Hal had the energy in his body to get a hand to the back of Ben's head, guiding him down a bit more. He arched his back as Ben hummed around the thick erection, a guttural moan erupting from Hal as he did. Hal couldn't help but thrust into a wet hot cavern and groan as the heat pooled in his stomach. "Ben. God." He pants to the younger lover, "So close,"

Ben descends one last time sucking hard for his purchase, when Hal groans and he feels hot fluid enter his mouth. Swallowing quickly to keep up with the flow, Hal moans more. Milking the last few drops from Hal, Ben watches the older boy basically go boneless and lay in the bed. Giving the softening cock a last teasing lick, Ben wormed his way up the bed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet silly." He poked at Hal, who turned to him with a silly grin. "Was I alright?" He asked the grinning boy.

Hal let a shaky breath out, "You were amazing." He chuckled, pressing a miss to Bed's lips, "Now sleep." He demanded, pulling his pants up.

"Fine," Ben mused kissing Hal once more, doing the same to his pants and curling into the other boy, who pulled the blanket over them. "Night Hal," He whispered drifting off fairly quickly.

~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~

Anne woke the boys at noon, with a chuckle, "its lunch time guys. Matt wants you guys to join us." She pauses for a minute, and then smiled. "We will be discussing this later though." Then she disappeared from the tent.

"Fuck," Hal groaned, as his Dad's girlfriend probably was going to pitch some speech about how morally wrong it was. "Maybe we can just pack up and leave at sundown?" He suggested to Ben.

"Shut up Hal give her a bit more credit, hey? She could have ripped you out of the bed and freaked out." Ben pointed out, "If anything she seemed kind of knowing, and happy." He chuckled.

"Maybe to you," Hal snorted, pulling Ben up to him for another kiss then standing up, "We should get going to lunch. Before Matt comes," He said as Ben stood. "Oh god!" He gasped at Ben.

"It's my fucking neck isn't it?" Ben groaned moving to the small mirror and turning around, "Got your fucking wish." He frowned looking for his turtle neck like sweater. "Hickeys are to be below visible areas. Do we understand?" He point to Hal, who smirk and shook his head.

Ben walked over and rough grabbed Hal, "Do we understand?"

"Yes," Hal choked out several octaves higher than his normal voice and Ben released him. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Ben smiled, "Good, because you won't get shit if this happens again." He warned.

Hal sighed wrapping his arms under Ben's ass, pulling him in and leaning up to kiss the boy. Once he made his mark the smiled, "Let's go." He patted Ben's butt and grabbed his gun. He may have not been on duty, but it was almost second nature.

Ben trailed silently behind Hal, keeping up and staying oddly close to him. Ben just felt a bit vulnerable from the morning activities and the way Hal marked up his neck he felt like everyone knew. This didn't so much bother him, just worried him, as he didn't know how others would react. Regardless the two walked across the camp to where they found Anne, Matt, Maggie and Sarah sitting.

"Afternoon guys," Ben said sitting down at the already picked up plates for him and Hal. Things were getting progressively weird. "Thanks for picking up lunch for us." He said politely.

Hal sat down gingerly, looking back and forth. "Say it now before I eat." He said suspiciously. There was a giggle from Sarah and Matt.

Maggie reached her hand out and covered Hal's, "Bout time to finally act on those repressed feelings." She chuckled and smiled at the shocked boy's facial expression.

"Wh- what?" He asked not completely understanding what Maggie meant. "Repressed feelings?"

Anne shook her head. "Hey, don't explain yourself. The times now are hard enough as is. You found something that works and I'm not gonna pull out a moral code for a time before this. It wouldn't make sense." She told him with a smile. "Besides, I could barely pull myself to wake you guys this morning. You were too cute." She said reaching for Hal's cheeks to pinch them the way a grandma might, to her grandchild.

Hal sat there dumbfounded, unable to make word of gratitude and Ben laughed. "Well thanks guys," He smiled at Matt who smiled back, "How do you feel about this little man?" Ben asked his kid brother.

"I just want you guys too be happy!" Matt smiled at his brother, and Anne held him close. "Besides if you're together, you'll watch out for each other and that means I won't be left without family." He choked up a bit saying, Anne squeezing him tighter. "No one's leaving you anymore." She comforted the boy.

Ben smiled as he looked at Hal and saw his brother sharing the same smile at him. Hal clearly wasn't expecting this support and Ben wasn't sure if they be for it or against it but apparently everything was swell. "So let's have us some lunch?" Ben offered and the table murmured in agreement.

A comfortable babble of small talk occurred around the table as they ate. Maggie was discussing some recent developments in the scouting expeditions she'd finished that morning, Anne talked to Matt about some less serious things and school related subjects. Ben sat there while eating just taking in the normality of everything in the moment, for once things were good.

Ben turned to Hal and cocked his head. "Hal, can you teach me to fight?" He asked casually, curious to the answer from his brother and partially surprised as the table went silent. "I want to learn." He pressed to his older brother.

Hal bit his lip, inwardly knowing it was only a matter of time till Ben asks to learn and then he had to make a decision. "Ben… are you really sure you want to get into that side of things? It's not like Call of Duty out there; you don't come back after dying. If you get hit, there's a chance you might die. I don't want you in anymore danger than you are." He spoke carefully choosing each word with great care.

Ben looked up quickly into Hal's eyes, a mixture of anger and hate in his eyes; anger directed at Hal for trying to persuade him out of his decision and at the skitters take had already caused so much grief in his life and the hatred towards the skitter who had stolen him from his family, then stole his dad. "I am sure Hal. They've done nothing but take from me. Me from you guys. Mom and now Dad. The countless lives they've destroyed, the children they've abducted. I don't want to lose anything else, much less stand idle as they continue their rampage." Ben spoke, his voice fierce and bordering the lowest pitch he could muster. "Nope, I want to strike back. I want them to feel what I feel, the loss of those close to them." He seethed and everyone could understand where he was coming from.

"Well then, we will start after lunch Ben." Hal offered a smile to his brother, his hand going to the boy's shoulder and squeezing it. "And don't you worry, the skitters have yet to suffer how much they will be for taking Dad." Hal promised, smiled to the table. "Maybe Maggie can join us too, if Sarah will be alright for a bit by herself for a bit." He asked, cocking his head toward the couple.

"Yeah she can go, I was gonna go hang out with Anne and matt for a bit anyways." Sarah smiled and shrugged, chuckling at her thoughts. "Besides, I don't need my girl getting soft with all this babying stuff. She needs to survive for me." The table chorused in chuckles and Maggie nodded.

"Who knows, Ben might be able to hit something better than his older brother, who couldn't hit a skitter if it laid down in front of him." The blond haired girl taunted and Hal grumbled. "Still bringing that up huh? You wait till I get something on you Mags." He threatened in a playful tone.

"Now, now kiddies, keep the rivalry to a minimum. I've yet to have held a gun yet." Ben quipped and silenced the two elder individuals. "Besides, I've seen the way Hal handles his gun, I'm sure he's more than capable of showing me how it's done." He smiled and then realized how that could be interpreted, blushing deeply.

"Well then. I suppose I stand corrected Hal who handles his brother's gun well." She teased and causing both brothers to cringe, then groan simultaneously. "Well I think I've grilled you to enough, I'll meet you guys in the training area in a bit. Sarah I'll see you for dinner?" She asked standing from the table, as Sarah nodded to her. "Till then," She smiled and kissed the woman before strutting away.

Hal turned his head to Ben and shook his head. "Think before to speak man, because she will use everything you say against you." He chuckled and sighed. "Come on, hurry up and finish. I want to get you suited up and accessed as soon as possible. Also I need to inform Weaver you're being added into my unit." Hal told Ben, sliding over to him and placing a kiss to the boys head. "Besides you and I both know I handled you much better than you gave me credit for." He whispered to Ben before he left the table with his dishes.

Ben sputtered and blushed as Hal walked away and the two older women chuckled. "Let the innuendo wars start." Anne chuckled and Ben shook his head. "I'm never going to survive this lesson…" He muttered as he finished his lunch. "I'll see you guys for supper I suppose, have a good afternoon and Matt, and be a good boy." He said as he pushed from the table, kissing his younger brother's head as he waved to Anne and Sarah.

Dropping his dishes off at the dish washing station, Ben headed back for the tent and crossed the clearing in the camp. Getting stopped by Jimmy, Ben cocked his head. "Hey Jimmy, what's up?" He asked the boy, who was eyeing him differently. Ben hadn't noticed his sweater had sunk down a bit, revealing Hal's markings.

"How come it looks like you've been punched an ungodly amount of times in the neck dude?" Jimmy asked and Ben's eyes widened as he frantically thought of an answer. "I was attacked by a skitter recently, it wasn't too bad it just… uh choked me and then Hal saved me. He's actually gonna get me trained for guns and stuff right now, some I'm not as defenseless next time and so I gotta go. See you later man!" Ben partially bullshited his way through the explanation behind the bruises and ran past Jimmy for his tent.

He entered the tent to Hal's bare back and hummed in approval. "You weren't gonna wait for me?" He asked teasingly and chuckled as he walked up to the half-naked boy, kissing his shoulder. His arms gently found their way to Hal's hips and turned the boy to face him. Looking up to the boy he smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Hope I didn't embarrass you too much at the table." He chuckled and he pulled away from Hal's lips.

"Enough I might find me pride somewhere soon, but for now, shut up." Hal told the young brother with a smirk as Ben fell silent. "Get into some warm and durable clothes. We're gonna have to assess your reflexes and it's kinda wet outside." He said biting his lip as his inner worried nagged at him. "Ben you have to promise me one thing, if you want me to go through with this." He said, looking down into the boy's eyes.

"Anything Hal, I really want to learn." Ben promised his brother, following the boy's eyes. "Promise me, you're going to listen to me, every word to the dot. It going to be bad enough I have a squad out there, but with you in it… as much as I wish I wouldn't focus only on you, you will be of most importance to me. Don't make yourself a target, because I lost you once and I barely survived that. Losing you a second time would finish me off." Hal gulped, leaning down to kiss Ben roughly, unable to hold down his feelings. "Go get dress dude, were gonna be late and last thing we need is to give Maggie more ammo." He sighs.

Ben lingered on Hal's lips for as long as the older boy would let him and smiled to the boy. "I don't understand why you're complaining, we could be doing just whatever she thinks we're doing. Only it'd be hotter, because she could imagine how good it is." Ben chuckled and blushed slightly at the words, unable to stop the cocky comment as he pulled off his shirt.

Hal scowled at his brother and shook his head. "You're insane. I don't want her thinking about us like that, because it's none of her business and your mine. She doesn't have the right to picture you like that." Hal whispered into Ben's ear, causing him to shudder as Hal's hands snaked around his waist. "Besides you're right, she couldn't even imagine how hot what we do is." He whispered once more palming the shorter boy for a few seconds, long enough though to stir the manhood and then stopped touching him. "Let's go Ben we gotta train, your first mission is when I go back on duty." He chuckles as he leaves the tent.

"Hal!" Ben yelled as Hal aroused him and left him in the tent. "God dammit, I can't even squeeze one out!" He groaned and went about changing into thicker clothes. Now that he was dress in a few layers, Ben flipped his now hard cock up and sighed in frustration as he trudged towards the training pit.

Ben was slightly confused as he saw no one at the training pits when he arrived and was sure that's where Hal told him to meet him. Hearing the snap of a twig behind him, Ben turned in time to avoid Hal whom had been sneaky up on him. Apparently training had started and Ben avoided Hal the best he could till Hal beat him. The older boy tackled him to the floor; landing roughly into Ben's hard on causing all kinds of good friction. "Fuck," Ben groaned and shook his head. "This isn't helping Hal," He murmured to the boy.

Hal knew and could feel Ben's hardness, enjoying the fact he'd made him that way and Ben had to deal with it till they were alone later. "I don't know what you're taking about Ben, what isn't helping? I was just testing reflexes and stuff." He chuckles with a light kiss to the shoulder. "Get up now, time to learn how to load and fire a gun." He instructed.

"And stop dry humping on the ground horn dogs." Maggie chuckles from behind Hal, causing the boys to groan and Hal rolled off his brother. "Glad you saw the intelligence in that." She smirked and shook her head. "So what are we on right now, besides each other?" She asked teasingly and cocked her head towards Hal.

"loading and firing a gun, all the type we will be using will be fairly similar so I think it's be best to start with the least amount of backfire and work our way up." Hal informed both Maggie and Ben, the two nodding back to him as he walked to retrieve three rifles. He handed Maggie's rifles to her, giving her two clips of ammunition to go along with it. Bringing Ben's rifle to him, Hal looked down at his younger brother. "This is a rifle, as standard as guns get. You can hunt deer, people and skitters alike with it. I'm hoping the latter is the only thing you'll have to hunt with it. Here's the ammo for it." Hal explained as the clip of ammunition over to Ben.

Ben took the gun, fumbling it slightly as he misgauged the weight of it but corrected he mistake immediately. Gripping the gun confidently, Ben took in the new object lifting it up to look down the sights on it. "Interesting," He murmured and accepted the clip from Hal with a curious look. "Now what?" He asked, eyeing his brother back.

"Disengage the empty clip and load the clip of training bullets." Hal instructed as he demonstrated how to disengage the empty clip and reload the weapon. Ben followed his hand movements and then preformed them as he remembered, successfully reloaded the gun. "Now to get each bullet up into the chamber to be shot, cock this back." He told the boy, pulling the actual loading mechanism back to load a practice bullet into the hopper.

Ben listened and watched attentively, then followed the exact instruction and successfully getting a bullet into the hopper. "Now point, aim and fire?" He asked Hal, who laughed and nodded. "Yeah something like that, let's see how you wager with the first shot and then we will work you up to proper posture and stances, cover and stuff." Hal informed Ben.

"Simple enough right?" Ben said a bit unsure, pulling the gun around to the targets and growling at the dead skitters hung up. Something clicked inside Ben, causing him to draw his rifle into a firing position and aim quickly before firing at the corpse.

A moment of silence followed as both Maggie and Hal were too stunned by the sudden change in Ben. Maggie who had been gearing up to take a practice shot, choked by the gunshot beside her as she hadn't expected it so soon. When she looked to the corpse, she was blown away by the accuracy Ben had gotten in his shot and was partial disbelieve on how he managed a clean headshot with being so inexperienced in firearms. She'd been shooting for well over a year now and she'd yet to have a shot that would have dropped a Skitter in its place.

"How'd you do that?" Maggie asked, breaking the silence in between them and walked over shaking Ben out of his trance like state. Ben lowered the rifle, looking down and pushing some of the fall leaves around on the floor. "Do what?" He asked not entirely sure what he did.

"Ben you would have executed that skitter with that shot. It'd of dropped had it been alive. I've seen few do that shot, much less someone new." Hal told him walking up to Ben with a smile and pulling the now embarrassed boy's face to his own for a quick kiss. "Do it again, right target this time." He instructed.

Once Hal backed off, Ben cock the next bullet into the chamber and took his position to fire at the target. Tugging the trigger of the rifle once he was in position, which resulted in another, would be fatal shot. "I wonder how Ben would fare as a sniper." Maggie asked Hal and she turn to them cocking her head.

"Woah there Maggie, he just started with the rifle and had a couple good shots. Let's not jump the gun and throw him into something like that just yet." Hal tried to dissolve that idea till Ben shook his head. "No I want to Hal, anything that can destroy as many Skitters as possible the better. Besides I'm stronger now, much more than before." He said honestly, as it seemed that the harness he somehow gave me sight, reflex and strength increases.

"I-…." Hal tried to speak out against it but decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, and headed over to grab the training sniper rifle. Getting the training clip for it, Hal returned to ben and traded him guns. "Okay Ben same thing as rifle, but this one's got some kick to it. Best to lean into the kick, then you should be fine." Hal told the boy who looked the farthest target he could see, and then used the scope to still his target.

"Farthest right headshot." He told both Hal and Maggie who used binoculars to look at the target as Ben executed his shot. Leaning it the kick, Ben lowered his gun and nodded. "I think I can shoot with guns, if that's yet to be determined." He shrugged and Maggie smiled. "To bad your brother couldn't hit the broad side of a barn when he first started." She chuckled, squeezing Ben's shoulder. "Look forward to having you with us out there." She smiled, as she walked off.

"I look forward to being out there with you." Ben smiled and waved to Maggie as she walked off. "So now what, Drill Master Mason?" Ben asked turning to his brother a cocked his head. The excitement of the fact he now confirmed that he could and would destroy those that took everything from him, made Ben throb harder in his pants.

"Last time I checked you had an issue of sorts, I think we should deal with that and that means I need you in our tent as soon as possible." Hal said as he asserted a commanding voice, causing Ben to shiver at the thought. "See you in a few." He spoke breathlessly, as he unloaded his gun and put in on the table in good faith that Hal would lock it up.

Watching Ben leave, Hal turned to his actual tasks of being an officer of sorts, cleaning up the guns they used and depositing them into their homes. Once finished he trotted across the camp, finding their tent and smiling as he got to the tent. Sure he'd experienced many sexual acts before but none had been on this level before, nor could they. Pushing into the tent and closing the flap afterward, Hal turned to see Ben patiently waiting on him.

The sight caused him to smiled, Ben cocking his head while looking up at him with innocent and eager eyes. "So Ben, we should fix that issue huh?" He asked, his own smirk pulling his lips up while his gaze intensified on Ben. "We should." Ben nodded, watching Hal's approach and unclipping his utility belt, placing it on the ground by his cot.

When Hal reached the cot, he'd set his gun, utility belt and jacket down on the way up to it. Now hovering over Ben, the boy's face rose to see his brother's eyes staring back down at him and caused him to smile. "I'm glad you kissed me yesterday, I've been struggling with these feelings since I got back with you and I'm glad… I might be able to share myself with you." Ben spoke in just usual quiet voice, but sounded a tad bit more nervous than Hal was used too.

Hal smiled and shook his head and chuckled. "If I'd of known the impact it would have had earlier I might have done it sooner. Besides I swore I'd take care of you to Mom, I just never thought those protective feelings would turn into this, but I'm glad it did." Hal smiled as he leaned in ghosting his lips over Ben's. "I'd have no one else this close to me anyways; you'll keep me true and honest. Always have." He whispered to him and finally kissed the boy gently.

Ben made a small noise of approval when Hal finally kissed him, his heart soaring from the words spoken before it and his arousal aching in his pants. He leaned up to the welcoming mouth that kissed his own, moving his lips slowly against Hal's and finding his hand moving up to cup the other boy's face. He felt Hal's hand down under his knees, lifting them to move him on to the cot and then broke the kiss to join him on it. "You spikes going to be okay if you lay on them this way Ben?" He asked and Ben nodded to the boy waiting for approval to lay him back.

Once gaining the go ahead, Hal reattached their lips quickly and went about laying Ben back on the cot. The mash of their lips was sensual, both boys enjoying it but something was lacking in the act. Hal poked his tongue against Ben's lips, spurring a gasp and then an entrance presented itself. Hal took to it immediately, pushing his tongue into Ben's mouth and tasting the boy for the first time. He emitted a low groan as he explored the new place; he flicked his tongue teasingly at Ben's and moaned in approval as Ben got the hint to utilize it.

The feeling of their tongues moving against each other blew Ben away; he didn't think it would have much effect on him. The weight on his groin right now distracted him from Hal's tongue and he need more going on or he swore he'd go crazy. So he experimentally bucked his hips up to Hal's and moaned in pleasure from the friction. Hal seemed to get the message, although Ben wasn't exactly sure the one he sent but was happy regardless, as Hal began rutting into him. He broke the kiss as he raised his head to moan aloud, Hal smiling at the sight and leaning down further to kiss the boy's neck.

"We're wearing too much clothes right now Ben." He told the boy under him, who looked down to him and visibly flushed. Hal smiled and shook his head. "No time to be embarrassed now Ben; I want to see you naked." He soothed the boy with offering the truth. "I know but this is my first time doing this." Ben whispers to Hal, as the boy backs up into a sitting position and pulled off his shirt. "Just relax Ben, I won't laugh at you man." Hal smiled to the boy who sat up and worked his shirt off as well.

"You know you've got the oddest pale skin, it's quite beauty." Hal chuckles as he eyes the newly reveled skin, smiling and pushing Ben back down to his pillow. Leaning back up to the boy's lips, Hal placed a rougher kiss than the others and then moved down from the lips towards Ben's neck. Once there he kissed and nipped down towards the collar bone, where he placed a wet kiss. That earned him a gasp and Hal smiled as he pushed on going down.

Using one hand, Hal worked the unbuttoning Ben's pants and with the other he worked to get one of Ben's nipples hard. Clearly Ben's nipples were sensitive by the way he arched into Hal's touch and moaned lowly as the nub came to a point. Hal reached the opposite nipple, the one that wasn't hard and enveloped it with his mouth. Sucking it gently, Hal pulled the sensitive patch of skin up before releasing it and flicking it teasingly with his tongue. "Jesus Hal!" Ben moaned as he watch Hal manipulate his body to an overly aroused mess.

"Do you like that Ben?" Hal asked looking up to the nodding brother before he continued assaulting the nub. Ben groaned as the hand that was working on unbuttoning his pants, had down its job and was now firmly wrapped around his cock.

While Hal started the stroke the length, Ben felt the need to return the favor and reached in the unbuttoned his brother's pants. Once they were undone and pushed back enough that Ben could see what he was dealing with, he followed his brother's actions; tugging on the erect cock.

They both moaned as they worked each other's dicks, watching the hand movements and drinking in their aroused states. Ben let his head fall back in pleasure as Hal speed up his strokes and whimpered as the elder boy taken advantage of his open mouth, kissing him lavishly. Their tongued tangled between moans and grunts, the tension in both boys building up as they went fast.

Ben felt his toes curl as the heat inside him rose and knew he wasn't going to last long. "Hal… so fucking god!" He whined, nipping at his brother's lips. "Gotta… need to cum." He whispered breathlessly, as Hal kissed him he swallowed his cries as he release on their chests. The white ropes of liquid spurting hotly over them, pushed Hal to his release and he released his on the two of them.

Heavy panting and lazy kisses followed after their releases, the two of them broke apart finally to catch their breath. Ben moaned as Hal left him, watching his brother get a bunch of tissues and bringing them over to clean Ben clean. Then cleaning himself, he looked do to Ben and smiled. "Was that everything and more Ben?" He asked with a cocky smirk, as Ben scoffed. "Oh shut up Hal, yes it was amazing, but no I'm not going to inflate your ego anymore." He told the older brother. "Too late for that." Hal chuckled.

He tucked himself away in his pants, doing them up and helping Ben into his pants. "I think we should have a nap now, because I'm tuckered and I wanna hold you right now." Hal yawned, as he pushed out of his shoes and waited for Ben to get on his side before he inserted himself in the open space. "This is the start of something good, do me a favor and don't go running away anytime soon, and most of all. Don't you dare die on me." Hal whispered to his brother who simple hummed in response as sleep was already pulling him under. "Nap well Ben," Hal whispered once more before snuggling into the boy and pulling their covers over themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE THE TENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pope was wondering through camp, checking on his berserkers and making his rounds before he slipped off to catch a little shut eye before he had some patrolling detail. He'd been teetering on stopping by the Mason tent to offer his condolences to the boys, as much as he hated their father, he knew it must have hit them hard. Seeing as it was the early afternoon and he knew Weaver gave Hal the week to mourn his loss with his brothers, he figured he'd mosey his way over and give some support.

He was still limping a bit as his leg had yet to fully heal from getting shot, he worked himself around the camp and was happy most folks there avoided him. He stopped to talk to a few of his berserkers on the way over and eventually found his way to the tent, about ten minutes later. He went to call out Hal's name when he heard what resembled a moan, slightly smirking and shaking his head as it seemed he'd be interrupting one of the boy's happy times and turning around to walk away when he heard a second moan; this one younger.

Pope wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking as he hobbled around the tent sneakily, to get closer to the sounds. What he heard made him revolted and sick. It seemed as though someone's boys were keepin it in the family so to speak. He stood there for a few minutes longer to find out which ones were having the happy time and once he got his answer he was even sicker to his stomach.

Pope hobbled away quickly as he puked by another tent and shook his head. Somehow the razor back Mason had seduced his older brother and was making his claim it him. The warning signs went off in Pope's head, it was classic enemy espionage. Send in the spy of sorts; have them sleep with one of the soldiers and gain intelligence, then plan a counter attack of sorts. Pope shook his head, these skitters were getting fairly human like, mimicking human strategies now.

He however nodded, knowing the information of the newest Mason development would be useful somewhere later and hobbled along as if he heard nothing. He reached the berserkers tent and rolled into his cot, staring up at the heavy canvas roof. "Just you wait Mason, I'll fix our boys… we will see how they deal with Weaver when he finds out." He chuckled to himself, knowing in his heart that he'd find a way to get rid of Ben.


End file.
